Unusual Humor
by Seryyth
Summary: Jack Frost suddenly finds himself in a strange predicament, in a strange world. One in which he discovers that he's not a Guardian.
1. Thrown into the Unknown

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters. **

It all started when Story invited Jack to join him in fighting a gargoyle. As it was quickly discovered, the creature had been tormenting a small village and terrorising the local children. So Jack personally took it as a part of his duty to get rid of the gargoyle.

Story was laughing as Nyfe dove at the creature and caused it to fall from the air a bit. But the Frost Spirit looked up to see it suddenly fold its wings against its body and dive towards him. Jack quickly discovered that the ugly creature was rushing down on him and he scrambled to fly out of the way.

The Frost Spirit lost his staff in the sky, as the creature had knocked it out of his hands, and he fell.

Right into a pond.

Afraid and panicking, the boy surfaced from the pond, and he flailed about in the water, until he felt a pair of hands grabbing his hoodie and pulling him out of the pond. Jack was more than relieved after being deposited onto the bank and he looked to see a creature that appeared to be a type of Werecat. Only Jack noticed that this creature had purple and blue striped fur, under a set of colonial style clothing. The Winter Spirit noticed that the cat-creature had on a white shirt over a pair of leather breeches and that the creature had a belt with a bunch of pouches attached to it.

"You go swimming, even though you're afraid of water?" Jack heard the smooth voice ask.

"I fell in," Jack answered as he looked around. He didn't see Story around, nor was there any fighting going on. The Frost Spirit realized that it didn't seem like Story wasn't even around. There were no traces of a battle anywhere.

"Well it worked," Jack heard the creature mutter. "Jus' not how I 'xpected."

"What'd you do?" Jack asked, facing his rescuer.

"I used my power to bring you here," The answer came back.

Jack saw the creature grin, sharp little teeth showing, "My name's Jynx. The Prince of Cheshire."

Jack smiled as he remembered the story that the Pixie King had told him. Jynx was of royal blood, but certainly wasn't the prince of Cheshire. He knew that the place only existed in the cat's insane mind.

Story had once told Jack, that the werecat was well known for being insane. No one really knew from where Jynx came from, but all knew that the cat always answered with some cryptic mixed up reply. Jack had many interesting conversations about the creature, and from what Story was able to piece together, Jack was informed that Jynx might be one of the thirteen children that came from a power-that-be, Chaos.

"You have no powers," Jack stated, quoting the Pixie King.

"I do!" Jynx declared. The Winter Spirit watched as the creature started searching through his pockets. He glanced at Jack briefly, "Jus' hold on an' I'll show yas."

The Frost Spirit rolled his eyes and smiled as he shook his head.

"Have you seen Story?" Jack asked, changing the subject.

"Eh?" Jynx said, looking up at the Winter Spirit and blinking in confusion. "The Pixie King?"

"Yeah."

"Story's been gone for some time now," The Cheshire Cat answered. "Faded away with the loss of Belief in all that is good. Gave all of his powers to the Guardians, to keep them alive, aft Pitch's reign to power."

The shock of the news hit the Frost Spirit hard. Jack found it unbelievable that Story could be gone. It left the boy even more confused.

"Hold up," Jack said, running his fingers through his hair. "Pitch is ruling?"

"Yuppers," Jynx told him and pointing a clawed finger up at him. "Aft the Guardians lost to the Nightmare King, Story gave up life and power to free them and they've been in hiding sinces."

"But we beat him."

"Not here," Jynx told him. "He's strong and in charge."

"We have to find the Guardians and help them take down Pitch!" Jack declared in an anxious and worried voice.

"Uh, I'm jus' a cat," Jynx said, pulling out a wad of earwax out of his ear.

"You must have brought me here," Jack said.

"That I did," Jynx said proudly.

"Then tell me why?" Jack requested.

"Because if you hadn't lost to Pitch," The Cheshire Cat informed the Winter Spirit. "Then the Guardians would have won."

"But we did win," Jack replied.

"Eh," Jynx said smiling maniacally. "I forgot. The you here, lost to Pitch. So that's why I brought _you_ here."

"So let me get this straight," The Frost Spirit said. "The me of this world died after losing to Pitch. How?"

"Y accepted his offer and became a Nightmare Prince. And then you vanished. Rumors abounded that you were obliterated by Story."

"Whoa," Jack muttered to himself. He started to look for his staff. He quickly learned that it wasn't around. Like it had disappeared.

"You don't know where my staff is?" Jack asked, as he saw the cat picking a flea from behind his ear and looking at it.

"The Guardians have it," Jynx answered nonchalantly, as he flicked the bug off. Jack thought that he heard a tiny scream, as the insect flew off into the grass. He looked back at the Cheshire Cat and smirked as Jynx finished. "Story gave it to them, but wouldn't tell anyone where or what happened to you."

"You make it sound like we were friends," Jack said curiously.

"Oh yes," Jynx replied grinning again. "We did know each other. I was your partner in crime."

Jack blinked as he seemed to be slowly remembering the past, yet he knew in some part of his mind, that it wasn't his memories.

"I realize that the me here, were friends with you," Jack said, unconsciously pulling his hood up. "But what I remember isn't what I experienced."

"That's true," Jynx told him. "What's happening, is your self from this world or the magic that was a part of you, is merging with you. So you're going to remember things that didn't happen where you came from."

Jack smirked. Oddly, that seemed to make sense to the Winter Spirit.

"Have to get my Staff back," Jack declared, looking up at the blue sky. "And we're going to get it."

"Hold on," Jynx said. Jack turned around to see the feline pulling out a bag, opening it and sticking his face into the bag.

"What are you doing?"

"Sniffing catmint," Jynx answered, pulling his face out of the bag.

"Um," Jack said clearly bothered by it. "Why?"

"I wanna be lucid," The Cheshire Cat told him. "We're about to rush into a battle, so's I wanna be in top shape."

"Uh, okay," Jack replied and shaking his head. Again, it made sense to the Frost Spirit. Jynx always sniffed or ate catmint to focus. It caused the werecat to calm down.

Jack watched as the Cheshire Cat put the bag back on his belt and grabbed another bag. Jynx quickly opened it and started rummaging through it. Jack smirked as the creature's arm vanished into the small six inch bag. Jack remembered that the Cat's bags held much more than what it appeared. And soon Jynx pulled out a snowglobe.

Jack smiled as he just knew that the Cheshire Cat had stolen it from North. He watched as the creature shook the item.

"Santoff Claussen!" Jynx announced before he tossed it to the ground. It broke and abruptly a portal formed.

"After you," Jynx said, motioning to the swirling vortex.

"Nope," Jack said mischievously. "After you."

"Why don't we go through together," The Cheshire Prince suggested.

Jack nodded and soon they were in the village. Unable to fly without his staff, Jack found that he had to walk everywhere. He was anxious to get his staff back as quick as he could.

Jack suddenly stopped after he thought that he saw something strange about his reflection. He stepped back in front of the window to look at himself. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw a partially dark haired version of himself staring back at him.

"Jynx," The Winter Spirit called out. "What color is my hair?"

"Eh," The Cheshire Cat said looking up. "It's black as night, and white as snow. You got streaks of white and black. "

"Whoa," Jack said in surprise. He noticed that he had strange oversized clothing on in his reflection. The hood of his hoodie kind of fell over his face, he saw reflected back at him, and his hands were swallowed up by his sleeves. When he pulled his hood off, he realized that his two toned hair looked as if it had been unkept and wild. The Frost Spirit looked at Jynx worriedly and noticed that his friend reached into a bag and pulled out a mirror.

Jack took the offered item and stared at his reflection. What stared back at him, was what the cat had told him, but also a pair of purple eyes. He looked back at the werecat and frowned.

"Aft you accepted Pitch's offer," Jynx informed the boy. "You still wanted to play and not scare the kiddies. Apparently your nature was a tad too strong for the Nightmare King to control you. And instead you found that your mind opened up."

Jack smirked as the creature motioned with his hands, at the end of his comment, spreading them out as he moved them away from his face.

"People thought that you lost it," Jynx told him, grinning once more. "But I knew better."

"Yeah," Jack said, laughing slightly as he remembered learning the truth. "They thought that I was mad."

**_Alright you guys. I want to know what you think about this. I had started trying to write a Halloween story, but it started to write itself and this is what came out. I had a bit of help from MugestuPipefox. Thanks._**

**_So leave a review or comment, let me know what you think._**


	2. Insane Compulsion

Jack walked down the road, sort of following behind Jynx. At first, he was shocked to find that he was wearing a dark blue hoodie and a pair of black pants, all a bit oversized. He appeared strange looking, due to the large clothing, and somewhere deep within his mind, he thought that he just escaped from a mental hospital. Jack's shock quickly faded and the Frost Spirit accepted his new look, with a shrug.

The village, he noticed, seemed less cheery then back at his own world. It seemed like it was trying to stay cheerful, but the eyes of the children told Jack all that he needed. Santoff Claussen was the only place in the world, where the Guardians were hiding out.

Jack started to feel a craving to visit the Pixie King's home. He tried to ignore it, but it very quickly grew too strong and he started to feel nervous. It was like a crazed need, and the Frost Spirit realized that it was starting to effect him more than mentally, after he went to move some stray hairs from out of his face. He had noticed that his hands seemed to be shaking slightly and it partially alarmed him.

"We need to find Story's house first," Jack announced. He saw the werecat look back at him, with excitement on his face. "I think that I have to."

"Then to the Pixie's home," Jynx said smoothly, as he started to purr. "Y' did often. Still don't know why."

"It's a overpowering compulsion," Jack told him, grinning.

"You have alot of those," The Cheshire Cat said teasingly.

"I know," Jack poked back, laughing slightly. He 'remembered' that after he accepted Pitch's offer, and the Nightmare King had started trying to corrupt him, Story had installed a failsafe in all of his pixies to allow for them to continue to live on without the Pixie King. Jack remembered, having to go to Story's house and in the last visit, Story 'killing' him.

The Cheshire Cat dodged a group of children playing a ball game, leaping out of the way and narrowly missed being hit by the ball. It brought the Frost Spirit out of his memories

"Sorry about that," They heard a boy said.

"Jus' tell us where the house of Artemus is," Jynx replied grinning wickedly.

"Artemus?"

"Story," Jack answered nonchalantly. It mildly surprised him, of how he suddenly knew that. But he wrote it off. This world was already strange to him, so he decided to just play along. Yet somewhere deep within his mind, he was starting to question if he was actually playing along or if the remnants of his self from this world that were effecting him.

Jack saw the boy's eyes widen in a tiny fraction of fear and watched as the boy quickly pointed towards a street, before turning and running away.

"Well that's rude," The Frost Spirit heard the Werecat mutter. He saw Jynx look up at him and the smile shifted towards a friendly one. "Which way Jackie?"

"That way," Jack answered, as he noticed that a line seemed to form. It lead down the road and around a corner.

The Cheshire Prince grinned as Jack took off down the path, running as if something were after him. Jynx snickered and quickly followed the Frost Spirit, running on all fours, until he abruptly slammed into the back of the boy's legs.

"Whoa!" Jack exclaimed as he felt the creature run into him, and knocking his feet from under him. Both partners looked at each other, as Jynx was sort of tangled up between Jack's legs. And then suddenly both started laughing.

After a minute, they untangled from each other and stood up, to realize that they were infront of a strange house.

It seemed like a tree had grown up around the bottom of the house, and the rest of the house had been built later, winding its way up the trunk of the tree. It had extensions on the strongest branches and a balcony at the top. But what Jack noticed above all, was that there were no doors.

The Frost Spirit blinked as he acted on the thought that he could just walk up to the house. And he did, walking up the few steps to where the entrance would be and politely knocked on the wall.

"Let me in Story," Jack called out. "It's Jack."

Suddenly a keyhole emerged from the wall and Jynx blinked, "Tha's all?"

Jack smirked as he looked down at his friend and shrugged.

"I don't have my staff," The Frost Spirit told him.

"Let's see what I can do," Jynx said grinning again. He pulled out a key and attempted to put it into the lock. They heard what sounded like a grinding noise and then heard a snap. Jack saw the part of key that the werecat had jerk and the creature pulled it out.

Both partners blinked in amazement, as they realized that the key that had been stuck into the lock was missing.

"Hey!" Jynx shouted as he attacked the keyhole, trying to get a grip on it to pull it out of the wall. "That was a master key!"

Jack smiled as an impulse to touch the lock suddenly overwhelmed him, and he did, freezing it over and freezing the Cheshire Cat's paws to the keyhole. The frost quickly spread over an area, forming into the shape of a door and then stopped.

Jynx, now somewhat stuck to the ice door, looked at Jack and grinned, "I knew that."

Jack chuckled, shaking his head, as he yanked the werecat off of the door and then opened it. He walked into the house and suddenly he felt the compulsion vanish, like a heavy weight had lifted off of him. The Frost Spirit breathed in relief as he saw Jynx hurry into the house before the ice door disappeared.

Jack smirked as the werecat looked around at the inside of the house. Jack knew where everything in the structure was, so when he walked past the painting of Sandy, he could swear that he saw it move. He went up to it and noticed that it seemed like it was a hologram in the frame. The Frost Spirit reached out to touch it and found that his fingers passed through a weak barrier.

Jack grinned as he turned to search for the Cheshire Cat. He discovered that the werecat was pocketing some items from a chest and the boy shook his head as he knew what his friend was doing. He walked up to the cat, grabbed the creature by his shirt collar and somewhat forcefully dragged Jynx with him. The Werecat hissed in surprise, right before they crossed through the barrier, into the Sandman's golden palace.

_**Alright! I did it. I created another chapter on a planned time too! So I hope that you enjoyed this and if so, then I'm glad.**_

_**Written to Deadweight by Zomboy, and People are Strange by Johnny Hollow**_


	3. The Conflict

Jack found himself on an island made of gold and white sand, in the sky. He looked behind him, to see if there was anything behind him, and there was. It was like looking through a window, he saw the inside wall of Story's home.

"Why y' have t' drag meh through that?" He heard Jynx ask.

The frost spirit looked at his friend and smirked, seeing the werecat shaking his fur.

"What's up?" Jack asked, slightly mocking his friend. "You don't like going through portals?"

"Ha, ha," Jynx said pointing a clawed finger up at Jack and trying to not smile. "Ya think yer funny."

"I am," Jack said smiling. "That's why you're trying to not laugh."

"Yeah, whatever," Jynx said, turning away.

Jack looked around, noticing that the Man in the Moon was closer, and brighter. He slightly bowed in respect to Tsar Lunar in respect, before he scanned the area. He saw white marble pillars, and he looked up at awe at Sandy's palace. It was as grand as he remembered it to be, however there was a heavy feeling in the air. It seemed peaceful, but for some reason Jack felt uneasy.

"I don think we welcomed here," Jack heard.

He glanced over at Jynx, and saw the Werecat pointing at something in the distance. Jack looked and saw a swarm of pixies buzzing out of a window of the palace. He frowned, as his eyes narrowed. Then he suddenly felt a force, that rippled through the air, before he saw, it. Out of reflex he suddenly threw up a thick ice wall, in defense, surprising a part of himself. The ice wall was hit by a force that shattered it, and obliterated it to snow. Jack dodged the attack, rolling out of the way, in time to see a blurr of gold rush past.

Jynx had also jumped out of the way, his claws out and ready for an attack. He hissed, as Jack glanced at him, then back at the small form of the Sandman. Jack held out his hands, to appear non threatening.

"Sandy," Jack yelled out. "I want to talk."

"Are ya crazy?!" Jynx shouted, glancing between Jack and Sandman. "Wait don answer that. We all know ya are. Bu' he tryin' t' kill ya!"

Jack shook his head, "It's just a misunderstan-"

Jack reacted again, as Sand threw out a whip towards him, placing another wall between them. The wall took the brunt of the impact, but Jack was still knocked off of his feet. Before he could land on the ground, another whip had him by his feet. Sandy jerked him through the air, and then down to the ground. The Frost spirit landed hard, on the ground. It hurt, and Jack felt himself finally land up against a wall, breaking it.

"Yah asked for a it!" Jack heard Jynx roar.

The Frost spirit rolled over, and tried to get up quickly, to stop them. He saw the Werecat morph into a large beast that sort of resembled a purple and blue tiger-wolf. He watched Jynx run at Sandy, and the little man sending a whip down to meet him.

"STOP!"

A large jagged icicle shot between them, and both recoiled from the sudden surprise.

"Stop it," Jack said, struggling with the feeling of two forces inside of him. He grabbed his hoodie, as if he was trying to pull it off, and closed his eyes as he tried to settle them. One part of him wanted to see Sandy lying before him with sadness and despair in his eyes, while the other part wanted to see the Guardians again. He wanted to go back home. "Stop the conflict."

Jack felt a sudden presence directly in front of him, and he opened his eyes to see Sandy. He tried to jump back, but the Sandman had hit him with something and the frost spirit fell unconscious.

* * *

**_Author note_**

**_Sorry this is short, but I'm getting back into the mood of this story. There will be more to come_**


End file.
